In recent years, multi-function digital cameras or cellular phones (also commonly referred to as mobile-phones) capable of recording still images and comprised with a video recording function are becoming prevalent in the digital photography marketplace. As a means to visually locate still images, these digital cameras or cellular phones commonly include a thumbnail display mode feature which is provided to show a plurality of reduced images on one display screen. For example, in the case video as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-278641 titled “DEVICE AND METHOD FOR PROCESSING MOVING PICTURE,” the beginning image (lead frame) of each of a plurality of videos is used for displaying thumbnails as still images.
However, in a conventional digital camera or cellular phone, and more particularly in a cellular phone, simultaneous playback of a plurality of videos cannot be performed all at once. Also, in a cellular phone, the first screen (lead frame) is displayed as still images. Afterwards, if the beginning is the same image as a video of a different image, the actual contents are not understood only by a thumbnail display. For this reason, in order to check the subject matter of each video, a playback procedure has to be executed for each video. Thus, this is a troublesome process.